


Save the ghouls

by DragonPrincess101



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Ambassador Frisk, Angst and Feels, Centipede Kaneki Ken, Determination (Undertale), Family Feels, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Ghouls, Ghouls Can Eat Magic Food, Kakuja, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifist Frisk, Poor Frisk, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protectiveness, Queen Toriel, Self-Sacrifice, Sibling Love, Souls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: Frisk the Ambassador of the monsters...Now wishes to save the ghouls as well now that their adopted brother Kaneki is a ghoul...Will Frisk remain a pacifist as they protect their big brother, the ghouls and the monsters from the CCG and Aogiri?





	Save the ghouls

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Undertale or Tokyo Ghoul

Arima looks down at Kaneki who is laying down beaten and eyeless...Suddenly there is a purple and blue blur…

 

“What was that glowing red light?” thoughted Arima.

 

_ “STOP!” _

 

Arima’s eyes widen at a human child in a striped purple and blue shirt... standing in front of Kaneki… Kaneki’s ears perk up. The CCG were shocked that Kaneki’s adopted sibling Frisk and Ambassor of Monsters somehow escape the orphanage...Unknowingly to the CCG, the monsters had help Frisk escape...

 

“Stop this fight!” said Frisk begging Arima.

 

“Frisk, you have to stand aside now” said Arima showing concern for this human child.

 

“No! You want kill him...you have to kill me as well... ** _I will die with him_**...” said Frisk sadly as they begin to use themselves as shield against Arima.

 

Kaneki’s eyes widen and shook his head...

 

Arima’s eyes widen.

 

The other ccg guards tries to reach for Frisk but suddenly…

 

There are 7 human souls appeared...forming into human children...

 

A boy wearing an apron while holding a frying pan, a girl in a ballet outfit, a boy with glasses and a notebook, a tomboyish girl with a toy gun, a nervous-looking boy with a toy knife, a stoic boy with a pair of tough gloves and a headband... and.. a genderless child with a dark smile on their face... Suddenly another soul appear…

 

Kaneki’s eyes widen when he sees the soul forming into Hide…

 

“Yo!” he said.

 

The 8 souls surround Kaneki protecting the ghoul…

 

While Frisk raise their arms… Showing that a human child is willing to give up their life for a ghoul…

 

Kaneki was going to stop Frisk but Hide put his hand on Kaneki’s shoulder.

  
“Trust them man” whispered Hide.

Frisk looks at Arima with a sad kind smile...

 

"I'm ready when you are..." said Frisk to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Would Arima fight Frisk or no? Would the CCG sacrifice a human child to capture Kaneki?
> 
> What color should Arima's or Hide's soul be?
> 
> Next will be a flashback on Frisk's childhood with Kaneki :3


End file.
